1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging device for a pincer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a user selects a pincer in a hardware store, the user always wants to try an operation feel; therefore, a conventional hanging device for a pincer comes to the world. The pincer is exposed from the conventional hanging device, so that the user can try the operation feel of the pincer. Furthermore, the conventional hanging device for a pincer further has a burglarproof function (as shown in patent TW437551) so as to prevent the pincer from being stolen by a thief.
However, there are two disadvantages of the conventional hanging device for a pincer, shown as following.
First, when the pincer is assembled onto the conventional hanging device for a pincer, the user cannot further adjust a clamping space of the pincer, because a first clamp body and a second clamp body of the pincer are both locked on the conventional hanging device for a pincer.
Second, a structure of the conventional hanging device for a pincer is too completed to cost down; moreover, the conventional hanging device for a pincer occupies a large space and is difficult to assemble.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.